


FE3H Kink Meme Log

by denpring



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fan Comics, Fluff, Illustrations, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring
Summary: Log of all my FE3H Kink Meme fills! (May be crossposted with my other log posts)
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	1. Lysithea/Claude, lots of kids (and cats)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> "I just love endings where Character A and Character B get married and conceive/adopt a lot of children, so I want to see that. Just two parents dealing with a lot of playful children and being all sappy about that. Tons of running around the house, loud meals, a fuck ton of kids begging to sleep on their parents’ bed, etc.
> 
> Bonus: one of (or both) of the characters’ parents get involved and become protective grandparents that spoil their enormous amount of grandchildren rotten
> 
> There are a lot of ships I love, so if I started to list them there it would be too long lmao. I have a preference for ships that aren’t super popular, because they deserve more love <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt here: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2943048
> 
> On Twitter: https://twitter.com/denpring/status/1331615219240591360?s=21

Commentary on things I thought of but didn't draw because I'm lazy (lol):

I feel like five kids (two biological kids, three adopted) is probably about average for fantasy medieval Europe, but placing them in the picture sure felt like a lot of work, therefore let's say that this is a ton of kids, haha. Plus they have four kitties and some wyverns and pegasi, so that's a big family, right?

The family probably lives somewhere away from both Fódlan and Almyra, so the kids don't get to see their grandparents all that often, but whenever they visit, they always have a good time, between Ordelias' pastries and the Almyran royal family's massive wyvern ranch. Lysithea's parents especially like having plenty of kids running around them again, even though they were initially surprised at how fast they multiplied. That's because both Claude and Lysithea have a hard time not helping kids in need they meet during their travels, and if there are orphans who seriously don't have anywhere else to go...they get adopted!

An average day with this family is probably waaay noisier and less peaceful than this pic, with magic and arrows firing everywhere. None of them have Crests, but they don't need any to raise hell. Lysithea laments that she wasn't that hyper when she was young, but she's probably something of an unreliable narrator there. Claude, on the other hand, absolutely acknowledges that he was a little shit when he was young. Lysithea says that he still is. 

The oldest kids (drooling girl and annoyed boy) are in their preteens~early teens, Lysithea and Claude are in their late 30s~early 40s, hence the grey hair on Claude+some wrinkles around their eyes, even though they aren't that noticeable, haha. Let's just say that they're both pretty babyfaced into that age!

The bigger cats are an Ordelian and a Riegan tabby, who were gifts from the Ordelias+Tiana. 


	2. Lysithea/Claude, learning Almyran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Claude overhears his partner learning how to speak Almyran (bonus points if the partner asks Nader to instruct them!). He loses his mind with sappiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt here: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2082.html?thread=3690786#cmt3690786  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/denpring/status/1351701278494175232?s=21  
> Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/87174539

The last panel was a ton of fun to draw! Also I used Google translate to Farsi for Almyran, haha.


End file.
